prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flip Gordon
|height = 5 ft 10 in (1.78 m) |weight = 187 lbs (85 kg) |debut = May 6, 2015 }} Travis Gordon ''' (December 12, 1991) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to Ring of Honor Early life Gordon was born in 1991 in Boston, Massachusetts and raised in Kalispell, Montana. He was also an amateur wrestler and was a four-time state champion. Gordon also attended North Idaho College where he trained in gymnastics and volunteered as to be the school mascot "Cecil" the Cardinal. His field of study was in Criminal Justice. Gordon is also active duty National Guardsman, reporting from the state of Idaho. He later became an Combat Engineer, specializing in explosives training. Professional wrestling career Early career (2015-2016) Gordon trained under Brian Fury and the New England Pro Wrestling Academy. He debuted in 2015 where he began wrestling throughout the northeastern United States. He became a regular in Chaotic Wrestling, where he won his first title on September 9, 2016, at CW A Night Of Grand Slams, in a Six-Way Scramble match, to win the CW New England Championship. Besides CW, Gordon has worked for other promotions including Keystone Pro Wrestling, Limitless Wrestling, Tier 1 Wrestling, Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, Beyond Wrestling, Lucky Pro Wrestling, Northeast Wrestling, Warriors Of Wrestling and Combat Zone Wrestling all during his first couple of years since his debut. Ring of Honor (2017-present) Gordon earned a contract with Ring of Honor after impressing officials in an ROH Tryout Camp. He debuted on April 8, 2017 in a match won by Matt Sydal. He wrestled his first title match during the June 24th ROH TV-Tapings, when he joined team Coast 2 Coast (Leon St. Giovanni & Shaheem Ali) in a match for the ROH World Six-Man Tag Team Championship held by Dalton Castle & The Boys (Brandon & Brent). Dalton and The Boys won the match and retained the championship. In wrestling * '''Finishing Moves ** Shooting Star Press ** 450 Splash ** Star-Spangled Stunner ''(Springboard corkscrew stunner) * '''Signature Moves' ** Samoan Pop ''(Reverse rolling fireman's carry slam, sometimes followed by a running shooting star press) ** Brainbuster ** DDT ** Enzuiguri ** Falcon Arrow ** ''Kinder Surprise ''(Springboard superkick to an opponent sitting on the top turnbuckle) ** Snap suplex ** Superkick *'Nicknames''' **''"Air"'' **''"Flip"'' Championships and accomplishments *'Chaotic Wrestling' **CW New England Championship (1 time) *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Brian Cage External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Official Twitter Account * Official Facebook Account * Official Instagram Account * Chaotic Wrestling Website Category:1991 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Montana wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Chaotic Wrestling current roster Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Keystone Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Tier 1 Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Beyond Wrestling alumni Category:Limitless Wrestling alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling alumni Category:EVOLVE Wrestling alumni Category:Revival Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Warriors Of Wrestling alumni Category:Top Rope Promotions alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Battle Club Pro alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Lucky Pro Wrestling alumni Category:MCW Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Network alumni Category:The Crash alumni Category:Ring of Honor current roster Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:WrestlePro alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:Cape Championship Wrestling alumni